The Taming of the Wolf
by Aeryn Phoenix
Summary: Bishop POV oneshot. A missing wolf leads to an unexpected encounter with the KnightCaptain. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own NWN2, or any people, places, things, etc, etc used in this story.

I'm not great at doing a Bishop POV, but I hope I did this little story justice. Enjoy, and I would LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews, please!

* * *

The Taming of the Wolf

I'll never forget that day. It was the day I discovered that Karnwyr, the savage loner wolf I had depended on for so many years, was really nothing more than a damn lap dog. Then again, it was also the day I ended up half-naked with a razorblade pressed to my throat and the Knight-Captain straddling my lap. But perhaps I should start from the beginning.

I got up early that day to take Karnwyr on a hunt. I had to get out of that Keep… there's just something about four walls that makes me feel like a caged beast. Only, when I woke up just as the sun started over the horizon, that damn wolf was nowhere to be found. I pulled on a pair of breeches and went out into the hall to search for him – yes, in nothing but my breeches.

I ignored the freezing cold of the stone floor on my bare feet and started opening doors, not caring who might be inside because I could sense that Karnwyr was nearby. First one, Qara, snoring like a dire bear. Next, Ammon Jerro…who apparently sleeps in the nude. Next, Grobnar, sucking his thumb and making the most disturbing grunting sounds. Finally, I reached the last door on the hallway…and it's hers. The Knight-Captain herself, though she doesn't exactly look the part…or act the part, for that matter. Hard for me to grasp why Nasher would make a tiefling a Knight of Neverwinter…but it's my guess he's just using her until she wears out her welcome. That'll probably be soon.

I reached for her door, but I hesitated. I don't know what it is about her, but she made me respect her. Now, I didn't want to, damn it, but I couldn't help it. Something about the way she could cast a spell even with a dozen arrows in her back, or drink that dwarf right under the table, or get almost anything she wanted from anyone with just a few words…or maybe it's just because she mocked that idiot Paladin more than I did. Whatever the reason, I got over it fast and cautiously opened the door.

The first thing I saw was her, sitting at a desk against the far wall under the window with her knees drawn up against her chest. She hadn't heard me come in, and her back was to me as she continued to write in some notebook. The next thing I noticed was Karnwyr. He was lying on the rug in her room with…that…cat. The Knight-Captain's familiar, a solid black cat with luminous green eyes was sitting – SITTING – on my wolf's flank, licking his face. Karnwyr's eyes were half-closed, his tongue lolling out like a lovesick fool while that cat put her paw on his face and began grooming his ear.

I don't know how long I stood there, but it felt like an eternity in the hells. I must have made some strangled noise of rage because Karnwyr's head shot up to look at me suddenly, his eyes wide. Then he did what any self-respecting man caught in a compromising situation does: he tucked his tail between his legs and ran. As he shot past me, I hissed, "You traitorous rat!" and leveled a kick at his backside that just barely missed. Yelping like a baby, he disappeared down the hallway.

Her chuckle startled me as she said, "Oh, Bishop, go easy on him. Even a wolf needs to feel wanted now and again." She always reminded me of a cat, especially her voice – it could be soft and comforting, or a shrill shriek that made your hair stand on end. Right now, she was purring.

I turned back to her, but the angry snarl on my lips died at the sight of her. She wore nothing but her shift, leaving very little to the imagination and the sunlight coming in the window behind her turned her short, blood red hair into a blazing fire. I realized she was smirking at me, her tail swaying gently with amusement, probably because she knew the effect she had on me. Finally I managed, though the words lacked the venom I wanted them to have, "Just keep your _cat_ away from my wolf, _Knight-Captain_."

Her smirk widened into a smile, her sharp canine teeth flashing as she walked slowly toward me. "It's not your wolf that my…_cat_…wants, Bishop," she purred. Her voice was thick with suggestion, but then again, you'd have to be an idiot to misinterpret that…an idiot or a Paladin. Her eyes, the same green as her cat's eyes, traveled the length of my body, resting admiringly on my bare chest. I don't care what other men say, I love it when a woman makes me feel like a piece of fresh meat.

She stood right in front of me, studying my face before she lifted her hand and ran one long nail over the weeklong growth of stubble on my jaw. "Your wolf isn't the only one in need of some grooming," she said, still purring. "You really should let me shave you."

I snorted at the suggestion and growled, "Right, and let you get that close to my throat with a razor? I don't think so."

"Oh, come now," she persuaded with that deadly smile. "It would be thrilling…don't you think?"

Well, she had me there. My blood was already pumping from the unnatural warmth of her body. Damn, she was a dangerous woman if she could make a man like me hesitate. I guess she took my silence as a yes, because she threw on her robe and commanded, "Don't move," before she slunk out of the room.

I don't know why I stood there waiting for her to return. I'd love to say it was morbid curiosity…I mean, how often does a sexy half-demon offer to shave your face? Maybe I just wanted to know why Karnwyr looked so damn satisfied with that cat sitting on him. Or it could be that she's right – a wolf does need to feel wanted every now and again.

She came back carrying a basin of warm water, shaving soap and a towel over her shoulder. After she laid it all on the desk, she pointed at her chair and commanded, "Sit," before moving to close her door. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest in defiance – there's no way in the Nine Hells I was going to take her hissing orders at me. She arched one fiery eyebrow, flashing her sharp canine teeth as she purred, "Oh, down, boy. I won't bite…unless of course, you're into that sort of thing." It was around then that I realized why I waited for her to come back. No, not because of her words, but because she took off her robe and just stood there in her shift, waiting for me to get comfortable.

So I did. Like a whipped dog, I sat down in her chair, telling myself I was only doing it because of what I could get out of it…which I guess is technically the truth. She came up behind me, tilting my head so it rested on the back of the chair, and left me staring up at the ceiling. I folded my hands in my lap as she wet the skin of my face and neck before rubbing on the foam. Her hands were so damned soft…it was everything I could do to keep my eyes from closing on their own. _Stupid wolf!_ I cursed to myself, forcing myself to glare at the wooden planks over my head.

Then she came around behind me holding the biggest razor I've ever seen. Every instinct I ever developed screamed at me to get up, protect myself, but before I could move, the blade was pressed to my neck, her voice softly purring in my ear, "Now would be a very bad time to panic, Bishop."

Though the blade didn't waver, she straightened up to lean over the back of the chair, her breasts enveloping the top of my head. Not a bad situation to be in…except for the razor…or maybe the razor made it better, it's hard to tell. She slowly dragged the blade up my neck, removing the stubble with surprising expertise. She leaned away, flicking the blade through the basin of clean water, before she moved back for another stroke of the blade, her warm breasts taunting my forehead. The room was deathly silent, except for the grating sound of my face being shaved, and the slow rhythmic sound of her breathing. It was getting even harder to keep my eyes open, and again I swore Karnwyr would pay.

Then she did something that did anything but relax me: she straddled my lap. I suddenly found my hands had no where to go but on her bare thighs…oh, damn it all, right? There was a playful half-smirk on her face, but she was completely absorbed in her task, carefully shaving the trickiest spots smooth. "You're mother was a succubus, wasn't she?" I growled. Her only response was a wink and a smile…definitely a succubus. It was torture, though I'd be a fool to complain. As she leaned and shifted to clean the razor, her thighs were doing a number on me…and she had to know it. Hells, she was sitting on the proof! But she didn't even look into my eyes, just focused on the razor…I guess I should be grateful for that because she never nicked me.

Finally, she leaned back, tilting her head to study her handiwork. She dipped a corner of the towel into the basin and slowly…agonizingly wiped my face clean and then patted it dry. Flashing me that deadly smile, she leaned her body against my chest, rubbing her cheek against my freshly shaved skin as she purred in my ear, "Now…isn't the good boy glad he stayed?"

I couldn't take it. In a flash, my hands slid from her thighs to her rear, dragging her upward against my bare skin. A low growl of approval rose in her throat as I captured her mouth with mine, a rumbling snarl rising in my chest. Her nails dug furrows into my shoulders, encouraging me to pull her closer, sliding my hands under her shift, over the tender skin of her back. I tasted my own blood as I caught my tongue on one of her sharp fangs, but I chalked it up to lesson learned. She pressed her hips against mine, groaning as I ran my tongue down the salty skin of her neck and bit softly at her shoulder. All I could think was, _I should have done this a long time ago._

And then everything went straight to the hells. Someone started beating on her door as if the sky were falling…which wouldn't have made me bat an eye, what with our luck. I swear if she hadn't been sitting on me still, I probably would have killed the bastard even before I knew who it was. The Knight-Captain seemed only slightly less infuriated, her eyes turning a vivid shade of red as she snarled more than said, "YES!?"

Apparently in "Paladin-land" that means, "come right on in" because that's exactly what the idiot did. Hanging my head upside-down over the back of the chair, I glared as he walked in, yammering something about Aldanon wanting to see her, when his brain finally registered what his eyes were seeing. My murderous rage was mingled with amusement as his face slowly turned a deep purple with humiliation.

The Knight-Captain never ceased to awe me with her inventiveness. She leaned against me, draping her arms over the back of the chair languidly, a seductive smile on her lips as she purred, "Ah, Casavir. Come to join us, have you? I must admit, it's been some time since I had _two_ men to keep me occupied, but…."

I didn't think it was possible to back up that fast wearing a full suit of platemail, but I'll be damned if he proved me wrong. Stammering something entirely incoherent, the Paladin tripped several times as he scrambled out, jerking the door closed as he went. I chuckled at the sound of his heavy boots running down the stone hallway.

"You foul demonness," I grumbled, slapping her hard on her bare bottom. "He's going to have to scour his mind with holy water for a month to forget this."

She smiled, leaning into my ear as she purred, "Yes…but how will you forget it?" Before I could move, she ran her tongue over my earlobe and stood up, throwing her robe around herself in one quick motion. She tilted her head my direction, drinking me in with a lustful smirk, before sliding out the door, leaving me alone in her room.

I don't know how long I sat there, trying to make sense of what just happened. I finally decided it would be very bad if she came back and found me waiting for her, so I headed back to my room. After I dressed, I set out to find Karnwyr…and thank him.


End file.
